


Erotyczne fantazje 190

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 190

Głośne jęki wypełniały cały pokój, kiedy Weiss od tyłu wchodziła swoim członkiem w cipkę Ruby. Dziedziczka pieprzyła swoją liderkę szybkimi i głębokimi pchnięciami, odkładając delikatność na bok. Chciała pokazać swojej dziewczynie siłę i dominację, którą nad nią ma.

Ruby wrzeszczała z rozkoszy i błagała swoją partnerkę o więcej. Po chwili jej ciało przeszedł gwałtowny dreszcz. Wydała z siebie głośny jęk, kiedy poczuła jak gęsta i ciepła substancja wypełnia wnętrze jej kobiecości.


End file.
